Muñeca del sótano
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Shun sabía que Hyoga le amaba, pero no sabía hasta que punto era capaz de llegar ese enfermizo amor. Porque despues de todo no importaba cuanto lo lastimase, él seguiría siendo su muñeca para siempre. Hyoga/Shun. Song-Mode. A.U


_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de saint seiya no me perteecen, son propiedad de Masami Kuromada, yo sólo los uso como una manera de entretenerme mientras pienso como continuar los ficks que debo (risas).

_**Notas:**_

Esta canción fue escrita para el evento del club patonejo "Fandom 2010" (Shun/Hyoga); como es costumbre, las estrofas están separadas por los nombres de los personajes. Espero les guste, basado en un drabble de la autora Patonejo de ss yaoi.

Otra cosa, es un a.u, así que los personajes pueden estar algo distorcionados, pero espero sea de su agrado, a mi me encanta imaginarme a Hyoga de esta manera. =D  


* * *

.

_**Muñeca del sótano**_

_**.  
**_

**Hyoga**

…Acabo de encerrarte en un oscuro cuarto de la casa…

…Dentro de ella apenas si podías ver la luz del sol…

…Me gustó la manera en que tus ojos me miraron cuando le puse cerrojo…

…¡Mi corazón a saltado cuando gritaste mi nombre con rabia y dolor!…

.

…Eres mío, mi juguete…

…Mí esclavizada entretención…

.

**Shun**

…Y en aquel cuarto sólo tenía una vela…

…Y en aquel cuarto sólo me quedaba esperar que volvieses a hablarme…

…No entiendo, no entiendo, ¡porqué me has encerrado si prometimos estar juntos para siempre!...

…Si sabes que sólo soy tuyo y de nadie más…

.

…Sólo tuyo, tu juguete…

…Tu secuestrada adicción…

.

**Hyoga**

…Y dijiste, -Hyoga, abre, prometo portarme bien-

…Y yo dije –Quieres engañarme, sé que luego echarás a correr-

…Y dijiste, -Créeme, estás delirando por fiebre-

…Y yo dije -¡No estoy loco, sé que te vi siéndome infiel!-

.

**Coro:**

…Eres mi muñeca encerrada del sótano…

…Eres mi muñeca que quiero esté conmigo siempre…

…Porque te amo, porque eres mío…

…Porque te quiero, porque nadie más debe mirarte…

.

…Eres la muñeca que visto con ropas color rojo

…Eres la muñeca que he encadenado a una pared…

…Múñeca del sótano, con tus cabellos sé que escalaría por la ventana si los lanzases…

…Muñeca del sótano, sólo haz lo que te diga y juro que me portaré bien...

.

**Shun:**

…Siento como las manos tiemblan de frío…

…En círculos me muevo para cortal este cordel…

…Pero arde de tal manera que no siento ganas de hacer nada más…

….Bajo la puerta vislumbro tu sombra…

….Y grité -Hyoga, ¡déjame salir de aquí!-…

.

…Oh, y pensaba que me amabas…

…Oh, y esperaba que volvieras…

…Pero sabes, te he perdido, entre el delirio de tu mente confundida…

…Amor, te lo imploro, ¡seré tú muñeca pero ábreme por favor!…

.

**Hyoga:**

…La cabeza duele, la cabeza gira…

…El aliento se escapada, las manos me tiemblan…

…Pero la misma imagen regresa mientras te imagino tras la puerta…

…-Te vi con Seiya, te vi jugando-…

.

…Y lloro, porque sé que no estoy soñando…

…Y lloro, porque el corazón me dice "Fue real"…

…Eres mío, mi juguete…

…¡Mi esclavizada diversión!…

.

**Shun:**

…-En la habitación escucho sus gritos-…

.

**Hyoga:**

…-Tras la puerta escucho tu llanto-…

.

**Shun:**

…-En la habitación se extingue la vela-…

.

**Hyoga:**

…-Tras la puerta muere la luz del sol-…

.

**Coro:**

…Muñeca del sótano, a la que peino en la noche antes de dormir…

…Eres, mí juguete, mi muñeca, mi única compañía…

…Muñeca del sótano, la que admiro como trofeo con ojos de fanático…

…Eres, mi delirio, mi todo, mi entretención favorita para maquillar de carmín…

.

…Por ti te traigo el cielo, por ti te regalo la luna, pero promete portarte bien después…

…Oh, escúchame, porque eres tan perfecta que sé luego te romperás…

…Eres, mi muñeca, mi delirio, mi única adicción….

…Y pensé entonces ¿Tienes un nombre?, si, una vez me dijiste "Puedes llamarme Shun"…

.

**Shun:**

...Y dije-Lo que viste no pasó, ¿se supone soy tú muñeca verdad?-

...Y dijiste-Las muñecas no pueden hablar, y no trates de confundirme, sé que fue real-

...Y dije- Soy tuyo, tu juguete, sabes que digo la verdad-

...Y dijo-¿Y si fue un sueño como lo puedes probar?-

.

…Sólo tuyo, tu juguete…

…Tú endemoniada entretención…

.

**Hyoga:**

…Oh, abrí la puerta cuando no escuché nada más…

…Oh, y al hacerlo sentí su colonia de cuerpo en mi playera…

…Y me mira, y se ríe, pero sé que mi muñeca enojada conmigo ya está…

…Y le dije-¿Ya sabes como lo puedes probar?-

.

**Shun:**

…Sé que esto esta mal, sé que la fiebre me lo quita…

…En la mañana antes del encierro 40 grados le pareció aflorar…

…Resfriado, pienso, pero ese delirar es tan enfermo que me aterra la verdad…

...-Sólo tuyo, ¿crees que me dejaría tocar por alguien más?-

.

**Hyoga:**

…Quiere jugar, quiere reírse…

…Mi muñeca del sótano otra vez es sólo para mí…

…Y le toco, y le rozo…

…Y con mis labios le muerdo hasta que la piel se impregna de color rojo…

.

…Gime, se arquea, ¡que hacer, que hacer!...

...-Se supone que no debo de creerte-

.

**Shun:**

...-Pero sabes que quieres creerme-

.

**Hyoga:**

...-Se supone estoy enojado contigo-

.

**Shun:**

...-Pero sabes que en el fondo no puedes enojarte conmigo jamás-

.

**Hyoga:**

...-Eres mía, mi muñeca, ¿Esta noche te puedo peinar?-

.

**Shun:**

...-Sólo tuyo, tu juguete, pero a cambio también me debes de maquillar-

.

**Hyoga:**

...Y la cabeza ya no duele, y el cuerpo ya no gime…

...Oh, ¿es que acaso tengo fiebre que siento que me estoy por ahogar?

.

**Shun:**

...Está apunto de desmayarse, está apunto de caer…

...-Hyoga- dije-Tú muñeca quiere ir a dormir por esta vez-

.

**Hyoga:**

...Siento su mano en mi frente, siento su piel en la mía…

...Siento su aroma mareante, y sus labios en mi oído susurrantes…

...Y dijo: -Descaza, mañana será otro día-

...Y dije: -ven conmigo a dormir muñeca mía-

.

**Shun:**

...Oh, y a su lado me quedo hasta que se duerme…

...Y finjo ser esa muñeca de la que habla cada vez que está mal…

...Hyoga es loco cuando tiene fiebre...

...Hyoga me asusta cuando está así…

.

..Pero me gusta ser su muñeca...

...Me gusta cuando siente esos celos desmedidos por mí…

...Y cuando se duerme vislumbré como se sonreía…

...Y dije en su oído-Sólo tuyo, tu juguete, tu enloquecida compañia…

.

**Coro:**

…Eres mi muñeca encerrada del sótano…

…Eres mi muñeca que quiero esté conmigo siempre…

…Porque te amo, porque eres mío…

…Porque te quiero, porque nadie más debe mirarte…

.

…Eres la muñeca que visto con ropas color rojo

…Eres la muñeca que he encadenado a una pared…

…Múñeca del sótano, con tus cabellos sé que escalaría por la ventana si los lanzases…

…Muñeca del sótano, sólo haz lo que te diga y juro que me portaré bien...

.

…Muñeca del sótano, a la que peino en la noche antes de dormir…

…Eres, mí juguete, mi muñeca, mi única compañía…

…Muñeca del sótano, la que admiro como trofeo con ojos de fanático…

…Eres, mi delirio, mi todo, mi entretención favorita para maquillar de carmín…

.

…Por ti te traigo el cielo, por ti te regalo la luna, pero promete portarte bien después…

…Oh, escúchame, porque eres tan perfecta que sé luego te romperás…

…Eres, mi muñeca, mi delirio, mi única adicción….

…Y pensé entonces ¿Tienes un nombre?, si, una vez me dijiste "Puedes llamarme Shun"…

**-**_**Fin-

* * *

**_

Pues muchas gracias a quien haya leído hasta el final, este es mi tercer escrito de esta pareja, y la verdad me gusta mucho; ando con ganas de escribir algo de HP, aunque la verdad nunca lo he intentado. Espero salga algo bonito, éste escrito me resulto más corto que el otro, pero me encantó ese drabble de patonejo, y ella sabe que es verdad. ¡Gracias!.

Cuidense, y nos veremos pronto. (no crean que desapareceré tan fácil-risas-)


End file.
